The Summoner and The Guardian
by Diesty-chan
Summary: Basically my take on the end of Final Fantasy 10. It was originally a songfic but i cut the song out. Read if u wantand make me happy?


Author's Note: Okay I'm back! I've had this idea floating in my head for a couple of weeks since I had the idea this could be a song-fic. I scraped that idea when I wrote it. It's better this way. I need to say thanks to Tenshi of Light21. I read her fic and it inspired me to get mine done. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Final Fantasy X, I only own the game and the guide.

The Summoner and The Guardian

She rolled the orange glowing sphere from hand to hand, realising what her good friend, Kimahri, had discovered. _Could it be?_ She wondered.

The painful day of when he left her, when he disappeared. The worst day of her life came flooding back to her.

---------------------------------------------

She danced her last sending ritual. The powerful, magnificent Aeons, that aided her, dispersed into pyreflies and evaporated. She continued to swirl round with her staff in hand, as she continued to send the most hated monster. Sin. Jecht. Finally the murderous creature too dispersed into pyreflies and evaporated, like the Aeons. The battle was over. The reign of terror was over, never to rise again. And an extra plus that she didn't have to die saving Spira. She was still alive, breathing the safe air.

A great relief washed over her body as she finished her dance and turned to her guardians, her friends, and love. But that great relief disappeared as she looked at her most trusted guardian, her love, Tidus.

"No!" She gasped, feeling her head shake with her word.

Tidus was staring at his arms, which were fading from transparent to solid again. His blue eyes that always smiled at her, met her mix-match blue and green eyes with sadness and sorrow. He realised as much as she did the evitable.

"Yuna, I have to go." He placed his hands on hips in the jokingly way he always did. But no-one was joking. There was nothing comical to joke about. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zankard." Tears formed in his eyes and voice slightly faltered. He had broken his promise to his beautiful Yuna, and his promise to always be there with her.

The Lady Summoner shook her head again, wishing this scenario would fade with each shake of her vibrant brown hair. _Why was he leaving her? Why, when she had defeated Sin, saved Spira and lived to tell the tale? Why was she denied the only one thing she wanted? Him? Her Tidus? _

"Goodbye." He said full of regret. The whole gang looked at him alarmed.

"Hey!" Wakka shook his head in confusion. The Blitzball Captain's remark caused Tidus to take a step back and look at him, and then to Yuna, before walking towards his destiny awaiting him over the airship ledge.

"Uh?" Rikku held out a hand towards him also confused. "We're gonna see you again..?" She asked unsure.

Yuna stared at her love walking away, leaving her. She had to let him know. She had to know.

"Yuna!" Kimahri shouted as she ran after Tidus.

The blonde haired guardian turned round with his arms reached out towards her. The brunette ran as small sobs escaped her lips. She wasn't going to let him go. Not after everything they'd been through.

But just as she was determined to run into his solid form, she fell right through him and landed on the airship deck with a loud thud. She lay there in shock and watched a pyrefly float past her eye and into the sky.

The whole group gasped as she fell. Not really expecting to her, like Yuna had thought.

Tidus stared at his arms again, fading in and out of reality. It was really happening, he was disappearing from existence.

Yuna used every shred of strength in her body to stand up. She knew the ending now, it was happening. She was determined not to break down even though inside she was a broken box. Not all the love in Spira could mend it like his. Yes, she had fallen in-love with a dream, but he was a good dream.

The words, "I love you," escaped her lips telling him, letting him know.

Tidus' blue orbs glazed over with tears as he heard her confession of love. He felt the same way. He wanted her to know that, even if it was the last thing he did.

He walked to his Summoner and draped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. They both wanted this moment to never end, even though they couldn't feel each other's warmth and touch. Spiritually they did.

Tears escaped Yuna's eyes, no longer able to suppress her pain. Tidus felt it too. Tears ran down his own tanned cheeks as he awkwardly passed through her like a ghost. Yuna closed her eyes as he went through her, feeling his love for her, as he passed.

She opened her eyes as he looked at her one last, final time. He then turned his back to her and ran at full speed to the edge of the airship and dived into the unknown abyss.

She fell to her knees on the air deck and stared at the stars in the distance. The tears still fresh down her face. She felt real arms wrap around her and she breathed in the scent of sand and metal. It was her cousin, Rikku, comforting her. She dreaded what tomorrow would bring. Peace, now an eternal calm had came; but also the pain of not seeing them familiar smiling blue eyes that greeted her every morning. She already missed him. As the realisation sunk in as she sobbed on Rikku, unable to stop. Rikku just sat there and stroked her hair, whispering comforting words. Lulu also walked over and tried to comfort her too, Kimahri and Wakka could only look on in despair and sadness. They had all lost a good friend.

--------------------------------------------------

Tears trailed down her pale face as she relived that painful day in her memories. It had been two years since he'd left. A lot had happened but without him it seemed pointless. She always tried to look happy, though inside she was still in a lot of pain. Everything was moving on without him. _Was it ever going to subside, the pain? _She did not know so she carried on. Carried on living, with a small flicker of hope that the Fayth might return him to her.

And the day came when the flicker of hope grew. It was all thanks to this sphere she held in her hands.

The story of the Summoner and the Guardian had ended, but the story of hope and happiness was about to begin.

So what did you think? It is my first ever Final Fantasy X fic. I hope you enjoyed it and to make me even happier you can review it?

Thanks for reading.

Diesty-chan


End file.
